Valenmark
The State of Valenmark, known also as Valenmark is a state of the Republic of Atlion, located on the western edge of the Älskade Mountians, bordered to the west by the Atlantic Ocean. In early history, Valenmark was discoverd by a ship returning home from Vinland in North America, here he landed on the northern tip of the Island of Ablion, here he created a small village that would be abandoned just a few months later. These historical recordings resurfaced in a library in Stockholm encouraged Valenmark's founder Klaus Asvaldsson to venture out to Ablion in the name of the Swedish Colonization. In 1638, making its trip with settlers bound for New Sweden in North America, General Asvaldsson turned his ships towards the island, and headed off to its northern tip, in which he founded Fort Gothenberg. After Asvaldsson's death, the settlers renamed the fort to Asvaldsson in his honor. Etymology Geography Climate Most of Valenmark has a temperate climate, despite its northern latitude, with four distinct seasons and mild temperatures throughout the year. The country can be divided into three general types of climate; the southernmost part has an oceanic climate, the central part has a humid continental climate and the northernmost part has a subarctic climate. However, Valenmark is much warmer and drier than other places at a similar latitude, and even somewhat farther south, mainly because of the Gulf Stream. On average, most of Valenmark receives between 500 and 800 mm (20 and 31 inches) of precipitation each year, making it considerably drier than the global average. The southwestern part of the country receives more precipitation, between 1000 and 1200 mm (39 and 47 inches), and some mountain areas in the north are estimated to receive up to 2000 mm (79 inches). Valenmark's winter's are considered the worst in the entire country, it recives the most snow then any other state in the union on average. Vegetation Counties History Demographics Population Largest Cities * Riddense - 732,186 * Veisbaden - 309,715 * Westport - 276,091 * Parra Hill - 153,540 * Haverhill - 84,281 * Lancaster - 70,433 * Asvaldsson - 49,189 Human Diversity * Caucasian (white): 95% ** English: 0% ** German: 0% ** Swedish: 0% ** Polish: 0% ** Norwegian: 0% ** Finnish: 0% ** Danish: 0% ** Other Caucasian 0% *Other **African: 0% **Middle Eastern 0% Religion Religion in Valenmark is heavily dominated by the Lutheran Church, which was instituted by the Swedish Nation Church when it had held the colony untill it was lost to the British in 1673 when the Dutch decided to pay the British with it's North American holdings as well with Ablion territories. The''' National Lutheran Church of Valenmark''' which pre-dates as the founder for the National Lutheran Church of Ablion, was the official underground national church which praticed against the Anglicans whom insisted on the peaceful transaction from the Lutheran Church to the Anglican Church. This 'peaceful' conversion of the Lutherans made the Valenmark population extremely rebelious and joined in ### to aid the Broker Colony in its efforts in the Ablionian Rebellion. LGBT Economy Valenmark is known for its pharmaceutical, technological, biological industries, and well as its large agricultural sector. Along with Edwardsland, Valenmark is recognized as the breadbasket of the nation, and the largest agricultural producer in Atlion. Riddense, known as the American-Atlion gateway, is the state's capital, largest city, and its cultural and economic center. The city is also home to the second largest and busiest port to the island, and is the primary hub for the lucrative trade agreements with the United States, Canada, and Brazil. ValPharm, founded in 1921, is the largest employer in the state, and the largest pharmaceuticals company in Atlion. ValPharm also has significant production facilities in Broker, Edwardsland and Vlorast. Other major companies in Valenmark include Pinnacle Technologies, Northern Health Institution, FutureSoft, Energy Solutions, and Excel. Taxation Valenmark utilizes a simplified tax system, known as SimTAX, including the use of state-wide levies to generate revenues. The primary source of state revenue comes from the Unified Sales Tax, commonly referred to as the UST. The UST is a broad sales tax levied on every good or service purchased or provided in the state. Its current rate is 15%. The UST is a value-added tax despite its name, in that it is not applied up the chain of production but only on the final consumer. In addition to the UST, Valenmark imposes two levies, known as the Law Enforcement Levy and the Education Levy. Both levies are taxes levied on every individual who earns a paycheck (both salaried and hourly) in the state. There are no exemptions, earnings thresholds, or minimum earnings requirements. The current rate for both levies is 1.5% of gross earnings per pay period. Revenues are deposited into the Valenmark State Police General Operations Fund and the General Education Fund, and are used exclusively to fund operations of the state's police force and the public education system. There is no personal or corporate income tax in Valenmark. Largest Employers # ValPharm: 000 # Pinnacle Technologies: 000 # Northern Health Institution: 000 # FutureSoft: 000 # Energy Solutions: 000 # Excel: 000 # National Lutheran Church: 000 Transportation Law and Government Government State Agencies Law Prostitution Gay Rights Gambling Drugs and Alcohol Smoking Crime Politics State Politics National Politics Education Colleges and Universities * Western Atlantic University (largest in Valenmark) * Valenmark University * Parra Hill University * Jasser University (one of the most prestigious in Atlion) * Gannoy College * West Atlion Insitute of Technology (WAIT) Parks and Recreation Areas Wilderness Recreation Areas Maintained by the Federal Government State Parks Sports Sports Teams Military State Symbols See Also Category:Atlion Category:Valenmark